Troblems
by Shooter101
Summary: Things seem to be going downhill for Ron. Troblems w the family are what are stressing Ron to the full extent. How will Ron cope w it? Please R&R!


" Ugh! Another year here! And one more to go after this!" Ron groaned. Hermione laughed,

" You'll get over it Ron. Just like you always have!"

" Yeah, Ron. Maybe you'll get a girl this year too!" Harry laughed, hugging Hermione closer.

" Maybe. Ugh," Ron crossed his arms and sunk back into the seat of the train. Ron had gone through an emotional "step" this summer and was having more and more fits. It became so normal to Harry and Hermione that they just laughed it off. Ron however was feeling pain, jealousy, and a bit of hatred towards a lot of people, but Harry and Hermione were his only friends.

Ginny had run off with Draco, Fred was getting married, George was dating, Charlie and his wife were on a honeymoon, Bill had a little boy with his wife, Selli, and Ron know knew how Ginny must've felt while she awaited her letter to Hogwarts and her ticket out of that house.

" Ron? Are you sure you're ok? You look pale...?" Hermione questioned.

" Just fine." Ron lied.

" Oh... ok..." Hermione and Harry exchanged worried looks.

'_It must've just dawned on them that I'm really not ok!' _Ron thought.

"E-excuse me-e..." a shy voice said. The trio looked up to see a skinny blonde sticking her head in the door, "Cou-could I sit i-in here?" she looked at them.

"Sure," Hermione shrugged, with a smile and scooted over to make room for the newcomer.

" Thanks," she sighed with relief. She studied Ron's face for a minute, and gasped, "So your Ron Weasley!"

"Yeah..." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I was told to find you! I'm Amelia Sanders! My dad worked with your brother Bill!" she smiled.

' _Ugh,'_ Ron thought, "Really? In Egypt?"

"Yeah! And your brother thought that it, since I babysat your nephew, would be cool if I met you; and when my dad said I was going to Hogwarts, Bill was ecstatic and said for me to look for you and give you this!" she handed him a small, brown package titled to him.

"Thanks..." Ron took it from her, surprisingly, beautiful hands, and opened it. Inside was a picture of Bill, Selli, and their son, Ron's nephew, Ronald. Ron gave a quick smile and chuckle, but put the pick in his pocket.

"That's the first smile we've seen all summer!" Hermione giggled.

"...and the last." Ron said with confidence. '_Although_', he thought, ' _that could be a lie..._' Amelia looked totally lost,

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"Family problems..." Hermione whispered.

"Ah. I see. Well! All you have to do is smile and keep your spirits high! I've had so many troblems myself! Don't worry it'll pass!" Amelia assured.

"Troblems?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! Troblems! It's a mix between troubles and problems..."

They arrived to Hogsmead train station and walked to the carriages. Amelia split off and followed Hagrid, along with all the first years. She was a new sixth year being transferred from the E.S.M.A. (Egypt School of Magical Arts). She said she hated it there because: 'Discipline was the key to graduation there!' At the end of every year, they gave a group of selected students, a map of king Tut's Pyramid and sent them in there. She said that she lost her best friend in there and the school couldn't be sued because her friend's parents signed a form saying they wouldn't.

She said she was furious and almost killed herself, but got through by the help of Selli. Ron grunted at this.

The dining hall was lit with the dim light of the candles and torches. Ron sat down and laid his head on the table, wishing that he could have died this summer. Harry sat beside him, staring at him with a frown,

"Poor mate... we've got to do something, Herms!" Harry whispered in her direction.

"I might be able to whip something up. Or we could just give him time and let him heal by himself..." Hermione said. Harry nodded,

"Let's let him heal, with very, _very_, little help from us. _BUT!_ If he does ask for us to help him...we'll step in..."

"Good plan. Oh look! Amelia made it into Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled.

"Wha-?" Ron asked sitting up, yawning.

"I made Gryffindor!" Amelia said, sitting beside Ron.

"Cool." Ron said.

"Foods here." Harry said, pointing at their plates.

"Yum! It smells so good!" Amelia began to eat.

Ron barely ate and Harry and Hermione became very seriously scared for him. They finished their meals and headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Turns out I like Amelia!" Ron said. Harry and he were in the boys' dormitory. Ron was lying on his bed and Harry was putting him clothes in drawers.

"That was quick..." Harry laughed, shutting his drawer with his foot and plopping down on the bed next to Ron's, "I told you that you'd get a girl! Maybe she is the key to a smile on that freckled face of yours!"

"Maybe...." Ron yawned.

"Good night, mate! See you in the morning!" Harry blew out the candle.

"Yeah...goodnight..." Ron said. He put his hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling. ' _Damnit! I hate the teen years! Especially this year! Why did it happen to me?_'

The next morning, Harry woke Ron. Ron opened his eyes slowly and the blurry figure of Harry stood over him, "What do you want Harry?"

"Someone left a box at the end of your bed. Do you wanna open it?" Harry asked.

"You can. I wanna sleep," Ron grunted and turned over. He heard the lid of a box come of and dropped on the sheets, a rustle of paper, and a gasp.

"Whoa..." Harry said in astonishment.

"What?" Ron asked, sitting up, and looking at what Harry was pulling out of the box. Ron gasped, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a very, _very_, nice set of robes. Look! I think this is silver trimming!" Harry fiddled with it, "It is! Merlin! Who would give you this?"

"I dunno. It's too early for me to think. Just give 'em to me and let me get changed for our first bloody class..." Ron slipped out of bed, un-buttoned his pajama top, slipped on the robes, and pulled off his pants. He looked down at the robes, "They fit as if someone had made them for me!" Ron looked confused.

"Well... I know I can't sow, so it wasn't me. Dobby ain't that good, and I have no idea if Hermione can sow like that." Harry looked at the trimming and smirked, "Just think how jealous Malfoy will be!"

Ron forced a smile, bunched Harry lightly, and rolled his eyes, " Let's go to breakfast..."

Truth was, Ron was hungry! He hadn't eaten in a week and he felt very tired and weak.

"Ron! Were did you get those wonderful robes?" Hermione asked astonished.

"A box." Ron said.

"Be serious Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"He is, Herms." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" Hermione asked, smiling, "that's neat! Silver trim? Wow..."

Amelia came running down the stairs collided with Ron, making both fall to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She helped Ron up, and continued running.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Lavender and Pavarti (spl?) came walking down the stairs.

"Does anyone know what the deal is wit da new girl? Lavender asked.

"Not the slightest idea..." Hermione asked.

"Double Damn Potions with Slytherin AGAIN! Who makes these damn schedules?" Ron curse.

"Come on Ron! Snap outta it! It's not like we're gunna die!" Harry said.

"Right. Whatever." Ron said.

"Ron. You can't always have a bad stance at everything!" Hermione said.

"Save it." Ron scurried to the back corner seat. Amelia sat down beside him.

"I like your robes, Ron..." she whispered to him as class began.

"Thanks..." Ron whispered back.

"Do you wanna come to my house this weekend? We're having a big party and Harry and Hermione will be invited..." she slid a envelope towards him on the table as she began to take note and take out the needed ingredients. Ron took the envelope, opened it, and read it.... It certainly sounded like fun. It'd give him an excuse to get away for a weekend. At the bottom it said: 'Thanks for being a friend!' Ron studied it and wrote back: ' I'll go, and you're welcome.' He signed it and passed it back.

A/N: I was bored and I'm sick. So I decided to write. I'm also high on Nyquil and don't feel like meself! Please R&R! no flames! Please and thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP character and ect.! No suing allowed here!


End file.
